Break Me
by Siren Queen
Summary: Summery inside, a songfic, 1st chappie is like a Prologue so there won't be any song, R&R rated just in case
1. Chapter 1Prologue

Summery: After losing everything, Ginny doesn't respect anyone anymore. She's rude to everyone including fellow Griffindors. She curses anyone who makes her upset and the teachers give up on giving her detention. Draco tries to get her to listen to him when she won't even listen to the headmaster, Dumbledore.

A/N: This first chapter is more of a prologue so it won't have the lyrics to the song. It will tell about why Ginny became the way she is so R&R everyone!

Prologue:

Death Eaters were fighting grown wizards. Ginny lay on the ground weak. She could see through half-closed eyes that Harry was fighting the Dark Lord, Voldemort. She saw a green light flash from Voldemort's wand. A second later she saw Harry crumple to the ground dead.

__

NO! Ginny thought. _He was all I had left._

She looked around at the bodies of her family. Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Mum, Dad. And not too far away Hermione and Neville lay. Neville had sacrificed himself to give everyone else time. Ginny took what strength was left and gathered it up. Even if she had to spend the rest of her life in Azkaban, she was willing to break the wizarding laws to avenge what she once had. She raised her wand. She wanted to see him in pain. 

"Crucio!" She said as loud as she could but no one could hear but Voldemort from all the other fighting. No one noticed until the heard Voldemort yell out in pain. They all looked over. They had all thought Ginny to be dead. There she was wand up attacking the Dark Lord and winning. She lifted the curse and without thinking softly said the killing curse. She tried to walk over to where the bodies of her family lay and stumbled and fell over. Everything went black.

Death Eaters and Ministry people alike were shocked. 

The Death Eaters were taken by surprise and all of them soon had ropes around them so they could be taken to Azkaban.

Dumbledore walked over to where Ginny had fallen on top of the pile where the ones she loved were. Fudge walked over.

"The poor girl. Lost everything she had. She went ahead and used the Unforgivable Curses to avenge her family and saved us and took all her strength doing it." Fudge said grimly.

"She didn't only lose her family, but her friends that she could always count on. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom died too." Dumbledore said sadly.

They ordered everyone together to take the Death Eaters back to the Ministry and would be taken straight to Azkaban from there. They all left.

Ginny woke up feeling terrible. Then the softness of bodies beneath brought her back to reality. She looked at the piled of bodies there. Her brothers, her mum and dad, and her friends Harry, Neville, and Hermione. She stood up and made them all float in front of her. She was going to make her own cemetery just for them. 

She walked a long time before she found the perfect place. She used her wand to summon coffins and headstones for them. Then she used her wand to dig holes to lay the coffins inside. When it was over she summoned her broom Fred and George had bought her. She flew back to the Burrow so she could get her stuff to go back to Hogwarts. She looked at herself in the reflection of a window. She decided she needed to take a shower. And get a new make over because she can't be who she was anymore. Not after what has happened. Losing everyone in 4 hours.

A/N: Don't kill me if the sentences are bad because I'm very sick. I have on warm pajamas, two pairs of socks, a sweater, and a scarf and am still freezing cold. Well, that's how Ginny became the way she is in this story so R&R


	2. Chapter 2Back At Hogwarts

Ginny sat in the Great Hall. She saw the surprised look on Dumbledore's face that she was alive. She'd changed a bunch to get rid of a lot of things that would say it's the same old Ginny. She had died her hair black. She wore a short leather skirt with a halter-top. She had on a blood-red sweater instead of the normal Hogwarts cloak.

I never thought I'd change my opinion again But you moved me in a way that I've never known You moved me in a way that I've never known But straight away you just moved into position again You abused me in a way that I've never known You abused me in a way that I've never known

Everyone in school already heard about her not listening to anyone and her attitude change from Christmas vacation. Most would think she would be happy that Voldemort was gone, and she should be proud of her brother Ron, and her friends Hermione, Neville, and Harry for sacrificing themselves in order to keep her safe. This is a terrible way to repay them. Well, they don't know everything. She doesn't have any family left unless you want to call those pure-blooded Death Eater's some distant relations who are now in Azkaban, serving their punishment-which most received the Kiss.

Many of the boys from other houses have made it a contest to see who could break her first.

So break me shake me hate me take me over When the madness stops then you will be alone Just break me shake me hate me take me over When the madness stops then you will be alone 

She waited for everyone else to file in for breakfast. Some Griffindors were coming in. They looked at her with disgust. She smiled at her job. She made them think that she was an embarrassment to her family. The battle was still fresh in her mind. Just then Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in. Closely followed by the Patil twins and Lavender Brown. She was a bit upset with Malfoy trying to get her to do as he wants. She had found out she was telekinetic. 

So you're the kind that deals with the games in the mind Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known You confuse me in a way that I've never known 

She made him trip. The Patil twins and Lavender started laughing.

"You ought to find more grace, Malfoy!" Lavender said in between laughing.

Ginny was upset and made them trip. 

"What about you guys? The three of you tripped at the same time." Malfoy shot back.

They all stood up and walked to their tables. Ginny could hear the whispers of her classmates from all the tables talking about her. They wanted to know what had made her change. Some of them mad up strange stories like she was going to join the Dark Lord before he was killed. It was a Giffindor 7th year. Only a year older than her. She got up and walked over to him.

"For your information, I wasn't going to join Voldemort." She said.

They all shuddered at the name.

"When are you guys going to grow up? Harry said his name. Dumbledore said his name. So did Hermione and Ron and a bunch of others. And why fear it now? He's dead for good. It was made sure of this time."

"And how would you know?" Another 7th year retorted.

"Because I was there. I know exactly what happened. If you don't believe me, you can ask Dumbledore. And don't start rumors about me. I also don't need any lectures or rumors or whispers about the way I dress."

Ginny turned around and walked out of the Great Hall. She smirked because of the baffled expressions they were making. 

She was walking through the halls when breakfast was over and Draco walked up to her.

"Want to meet me to night?"

"And do what exactly?"

She says, "I can help you, but what do you say?" Cos its not free baby, you'll have to pay You just keep me contemplating   
That your soul is slowly fading God don't you know I live with a ton of regret? Cos I used to move you in a way that you've never known But then I accused you in a way that you've never known But you hurt me in a way that I've never known...

"Have a little fun. Go some place empty, quiet and romantic."

"No. I don't feel like going with you."

She turned on her heels and walked off with out forgetting to have her shoe heel on his toes when she turned.

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to make this in to a Ginny/Draco fic or not. I've decided to give her new powers since I already killed off everyone else. Umm, I was going to say something else, oh yeah! This is a songfic for Savage Gardens "Break Me, Shake Me". And when I say break her I mean as in a person would break a horse to follow their commands.


End file.
